The Remains of Who We Were
by Camilkla
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has been told since a young age that if he ever used his quirk he would get it taken away, sometimes he wished he was quirkless. Now, ten years since he was told about his quirk, he is finally able to use it but how is he supposed to do good when a voice is telling him to kill everything and the pain just won't go away? Well, this is how!
1. Chapter 1

"Mama..can I ever be a hero?"

"I-im so sorry Izuku I truly am"

It was one of his earliest memories, sitting in that room, his mother apologising, the doctor staring at him solemnly although it wasn't like he was going to die or powerless but instead he was deemed to powerful, the government had said that if he ever used his quirk they would immediately use quirk killers, a new drug made for wiping out quirks of powerful villains but izuku wasn't a villain, he hadn't meant to destroy the building, he had just meant slap on the brick work of the old toilet so why was he being threatened like this. He just wanted to be a hero! So why instead was he sitting on the roof of his school building, contemplating his suicide huh? Why did it have to be him, what had he done to deserve this? Izuku sighed heavily before slowly climbing the rails before falling forward, the boy felt the familiar feeling of plummeting towards the ground. He spun around in the air just before smashing into the ground, his ankles quivered but he was not broken, nor was he dead, he felt a ripple underneath the skin of his legs as his quirk de-activated. Izuku picked up his bag and ran off.

Izuku had cut through an alleyway when a villain had first come at him, claiming him to be a suitable host, he had cried that he was no use, quirkless, weak, not a very powerful human in the eyes of the government.

"Please! I'm no good, i'm not a good host!"

"Don't worry kid...this will hurt a lot !" The villain laughed, a flip switched in the green-eyed boy's brain, power surged through his veins, the thought of helping a villian, disgusting. He felt the familiar tug of strings around his finger tips, he knew his target, and so Izuku pulled as hard as he could. It didn't take long, in a matter of seconds the villain had disappeared, no sign of the villain was left, not a single atom was left, this was his quirk, the very power running through his veins, void.

Midoriya Izuku, age 14, quirk N/A. That's what it said on his form that he had to keep with him at all times, the government had said that they would allow quirk usage if he was about to save multiple people, no hero training, no fighting training, only his quick reflexes and willingness to survive. He had applied to the government if he could perform in the UA students applications, they had agreed but only under strict circumstances that All Might was near by to protect any other applicants and/or teachers he must also wear quirk suppressant gear, gloves and shoes, they would break his bones if he exerted too much force, when not wearing gloves he must wear rings on both index fingers, this would supply the same effect, they treated him like a weapon that wasn't quite safe, he was like an atom bomb, such power held in something that didn't look overall that imposing and that scared him, how far would he be pushed until he exploded and flattened a city...just how long?

He sat quietly at the table, looking up at his mum.

"Oh Izuku honey, isn't it exciting? You could become a great hero!" She exclaimed, always the optimist

"Yes mama, I agree..maybe I'll make some new friends!" He laughed softly and quickly munched on his yaki soba, eager to go to bed so he could start his training tomorrow. His requirements for training were to clean up Dagobah Municipal Beach, four heroes would watch over him, all armed with tasers and quirk suppressants if he suddenly lashed out, he knew it was compulsory but it still hurt to know that he couldn't even be trusted to pick up some rubbish and put it all in some skips. Izuku stood up, put his dishes away and kissed his mum's forehead before prancing off to the bathroom. He got undressed and stared at his reflection, big scars covered his arms, bright viridian eyes stared back at him but the pupils were slit like a cats, musceled skin that felt like kevlar, green hair that had a black undertone to it, it stuck up in random places but was just long enough to tie up the top half into a small ponytail, freckles that dotted his skin, a scar running from the left side of his chin, through his lips to his cheek bone and that unsettling underlying tones of green and black that rippled like water under his skin, gently disappearing to to re-appear in a completely different place, the doctors had said it was a shield of some sort, it would come active when it sensed danger near-bye, he supposed it is why he was never hurt by Kachans explosions, the shield would stop any damage. The scientists had said more use of his quirk could lead to a rapid development of muscle, height and shield production, they said that they wouldn't be surprised if one day his arms and feet would be in a constant state of shield activation. They had never explained the pain where his shoulder-blades are though, he had told them that his shield seemed to look after that area, that the place was in pain every time he used his quirk but they hadn't said anything, only looked at each other worryingly before reassuring him that it was probably nothing, like he'd believe that. After his shower Izuku got into his bed, turned off the lights and went to sleep, drifting off into a world where he had a normal quirk and made friends like everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Izuku had awoke, gotten dressed and eaten breakfast he had ran to the beach, which was where he was now,the shield glowing green and black from his fingertips to his elbows as he moved the rubbish, the shield was definitely growing since Kaachan's attacks, now it could cover both of his whole arms and some of his chest, before it could only just cover all of his fingers. The boy had been at the beach for a couple of hours, moving all the fly tipping, he had to do this for the rest of the summer, part of it was to just gain muscle but he was also doing it to make his body and shield stronger to the quirk suppressants he had to wear.

"Midoriya-san, next please come here and stand in the water, we would like for you to demonstrate your quirk out in the open without the suppressants."

"O-okay." Izuku walked over to the spot where the hero had gestured to, he slipped off the ring, fell into a stable position, waiting for the familiar tug, as soon as he felt it he pulled. He only opened his eyes when he heard a gasp, half of the rubbish on the beach was gone, no trace left and while that might not seem like a big deal for most, it showed Izuku hope, after so many years of being told he was too dangerous for once in his life he felt hope.

"Thank you Midoriya-san, please put the ring back on, it is time for you to go home." Izuku looked up at the hero, Midnight smiled at him gently, Hawks stood next to her with a slightly flustered face as he looked don at his phone, Mt. Lady was shocked to see the power. Izuku pulled his arm to his chest, blood rushing to his cheeks as he shuffled on his feet, pain sprouting in his shoulder blades, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach as a little voice whispered

"What if you did that to her, it would be easy, just pull and she'd be gone"

I'm a monster I'ma mon ster I'mamonsterimamonsterimamonsterimamonstereverythinghu rts i r

"-an, Midoriya-snan hello? You alright?" Izuku blinked and looked up, only to catch the eyes of the winged Hero Hawks looking at him.

"Are you okay kid, what's going on?"

"I'm alright" Izumi blinked before picking up his gloves and walking away. Ever since he was young he had been told that with a quirk like his, he would never be able to amount to anything and that wasn't easy for the boy, his old friend, Kachan had started to bully him ever since he was young, Kachan's explosions had never wounded him though, his shield had always protected him.

When the greenette got home a small smile broke across his face, his mum wasn't home which meant he could practice, he knew he shouldn't but god he felt hopeful, just for once, maybe he could do it! He set out a can on the floor, sitting crossed legged directly in front of it, the pale boy watched closely, his fingers twitching, testing for the pull, eventually it came but he still had to wait, he watched patiently as the strings wrapped themselves around the can and then, once they were tight he pulled lightly, watching in slight astonishment as the can seemed to break apart before completely disappearing from view. The string disappeared but he could feel that some of the can was left, he had always been able to feel the object he was destroying, it was like a part of himself and when he made them disappear, he felt it go.

The boy practised for another hour but had to stop when his mum got home, god how did he love his mum, always so kind and gentle, cooking food, never angry, she was soft hearted with the brightest smile.

"Oh Izuku honey, how I wish you would change and get some new t-shirts, your wardrobe is slightly worrying…" she gestured to her sons pastel blue t-shirt with "I wanna die" printed on it with dolphins and a sun behind the fun writing, Izuku loved it, his mother, not so much.

"Mama, you know I don't like Shopping, besides they fit, why waste money?"

"I suppose you're right" but her face still held it's worrying look, she had worried about him ever since he should've first gotten hurt, now the boy was fourteen with soft, supple, flawless skin except for some scars on his arms and one that ran from his chin to his right cheek bone. Ever since he had gotten that, she had been worried, probably because the boy didn't cry, instead he only drew with his blood, maybe that's why she worried so much.

She sighed and gently placed a pot of soup in front of him.

"Eat up baby" izuku watched her walk away, leaving him to enjoy his lunch. He wasn't always in a bad mood, really only because of Ryu, other than with Ryu he was a polite boy with a slightly unsettling feeling about him, like an empty motorway during rush hour or an empty parking lot with no one in sight, just those things that are slightly wrong, slightly different from the rest of the world, that's what he was like. The greenette sighed, maybe there was something wrong with his wardrobe, he should probably buy some new shirts but at the same time he really didn't want to! Besides he was thinking about a new haircut for the new school year, hopefully in UA! He let out a little grumble and tied his hair up into a ponytail although only pulling his hair half-way through the band, this style, the shell! The boy walked to his room and picked up a notebook before scribbling down all he had found out today, muttering as he goes.

Finally, after two months of training he stood in front of UA, the beach was completely clear and Izuku had filled out, instead of the lanky body he once had, he now had rock solid muscles and he had grown slightly taller, not a 5'5 although he was still pretty short. He could now could destroy one target instead of the target and area around, he didn't have to think as much about doing it now, he had also gotten a small triangle shaved in the back of his head with criss cross designs in the hair, he liked it but he still let the rest of his hair grow out, the green locks were currently tied up and out of his face. Izuku had been told that he didn't need hero surveillance during the test but he still had to have the suppression rings on, he was sure that he might actually break his arms this time but that didn't matter because he was finally here, finally ready to get going! He looked around and spotted Kachan, luckily the hot-headed blonde hadn't seen him yet, he spotted a blue haired boy with glasses and robotical movements, seemingly shouting at a girl with slightly poofy brown hair, she was cte but just wasn't his type, no one here seemed to be either.

"GOOOOO!" Present Mic screamed so Izuku shot off like a bullet, quickly destroying the distance from him to the closest 1P, he had also found out that if he could destroy the atoms between him and a certain spot he could almost teleport there but in reality he was just deleting space, sounded weird and he knew that but it was fun nonetheless. He placed his hands on the robot, it fell apart into nothingness under his touch, he could hear people fighting around him but he was determined to ignore the urge to observe all of their quirks in order to get more points. The boy went around destroying as many villian bots as he could with his quirk restraints on, he hadn't practiced without them on in a long while. Pain sprouted under his shoulder blades and he decided that he probably had enough points so he leant against as building for a bit, feeling the worried shuffles of the green and black shield under his skin, Izuku looked down at his hand, the shield swirling about his fingers, dancing across his skin like a magic tattoo

"Huh, maybe I should get a tattoo..hmmm, Mum might get angry but if its small I could get away with it."

"Or we could rip apart the students here, it would be easy!"

Izuku slammed his head against the wall a couple of times, that voice had gotten more ballsy recently and he didn't like it one bit.

"I am fire! I am death!"

"You are annoying is what you are" Izuku blanked out the annoying voice

"Hmm, I'll get a dragon maybe, I could get it across my back so that way no one would see it!" The greenette smiled, at least he knew what he would be doing after this. He sat down and closed his eyes, maybe a quick little cat nap would do him well, he was in too much pain to do anything else.

A loud, thundering footsteps shook the Earth causing Izuku to snap his eyes open, he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight, the zero pointer, it was huge! It towered over buildings, it's every footstep caused people to turn and run in terror and he was about to copy the rest of the crowd until he spotted someone frantically waving their hand, they were trapped.

"Shit, who is that?" Izuku looked back at the crowd before shaking his head, crouching down low, sprinting off towards the metal demon, he deleted as much space as he could, he could feel the gloves cutting of circulation in his hands but he didn't care, all that mattered was that there is someone about to get crushed if he didn't do anything to help. The greenette brought up his hands, he had never done this before and god did he hoped it would work, he deleted the space between him and the robot's head. Izuku blinked, he felt air rushing past him as he fell at speed towards the head of the robot, his arm dangling in the wind, the bones completely shattered but this wasn't the end, he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"Kill it, it deserves to die, it will kill that person down there, kill i !"

And for once he listened to the voice, he felt his limbs become heavy, his skin glinting green in the sunlight as the shield surfaced around his whole body, nails lengthened into long claws, hair spiked up like ice and the pain in his back stopped as he felt his skin tear open to let something out as he approached the head of the bot. Izuku pulled his fist back and threw it forwards, screaming in fury as he did so, the robot shattered, pieces of it warped and fell to the ground, he felt his other arm break, he couldn't feel his legs, all he could see was the completely shattered torso of the bot and two legs falling backwards, he felt his eyes getting heavier as he fell to the ground, only faintly aware that someone had slapped him and that he indeed did not crash land.

(I know these are short and my grammar might actually bring tears to your eyes but I promise to try and make the next chapter longer!)


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku awoke to a white room that smelt strongly of disinfectant, he crinkled his nouse and sat up, looking around the room, it was a hospital of some sorts maybe? No it couldn't be a hospital, he saw heroes walk past the door so maybe a school sickbay? Probably.

"Now young man, what you did is very reckless, you could've died my dear but I am glad to see that you are awake."

"Eh, wha-"

"Now, you must feel tired, please have some sweets" The woman handed him a packet of Haribo's, Izuku lifted his head to look at the woman.

"Recovery Girl!"

"That is my name."

"Wow your quirk is so cool, you're so awesome! Being able to heal people like boom and then wow they can go back into battle like boom, pow, crsh!" The greenette made hand movements as he spoke, waving his arms around in a circular movement. The lady laughed and smiled at him.

"Why thank you but you should eat those sweets, my quirk drains people's energy."

"Whoa! Can you tell me more? How many people can you heal in a go, how does it affect you? Can you heal animals?"

"Calm down, eat your sweets and I'll answer your questions later" The old woman laughed before spinning around in her chair and going back to her work, Izuku quietly sat on the bed, stuffing the sweets into his mouth as he rapidly tried to remember his questions. The door opened, the boy looked up and spotted Eraserhead, Izuku at this point was practically vibrating in his seat, he was so excited to see these heroes, he had seen heroes before but this was awesome!

"Recovery Girl, Nezu wishes to talk to the boy, I shall be taking him now."

"But he is still recovering Eraserhead, you cannot take my patients out of my room without my consent."

"Nezu needs to talk to him, I am sure that he can sit down and rest while talking to Nezu." The black-haired man looked over at Izuku whom immediately slipped out of the bed, put on his shoes and grabbed the hoodie he had been wearing for the exam. The boy walked over to the pro-hero, bouncing on his heels.

He followed the hero out of the room, he was excited to ask about the man's quirk, Eraserhead was an underground hero so not much was known about him.

"Listen, kid, what you did out there, it was unnerving for me to watch and I've seen a lot of shit. Headmaster Nezu is going to talk to you about what happened out there, It doesn't help that we have no information about your quirk so be on your toes, he is known to pick at people like a vulture picking at a carcass."F

"A-ah okay then.." Izuku shuffled and looked down at the ground, shaking. The hero turned around and looks down at the boy.

"Oi don't cry on me, I don't do tears."

"A-ah sorry!" Izuku looked up at him and smiled. The hero grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

Eraserhead opened a door and Izuku walked in, he flinched and bowed towards the short mouse? Bear? Human? The headmaster smiled at him, gesturing towards the chairs.

"Please sit down Midoriya, how are you? You took quite a beating during the exam."

"Ah I'm fine thank you, how are you, sir?" The boy took a seat and looked towards the headmaster.

"Please just call me Nezu my dear. I am well although Midoriya I need you to answer some questions for me, they are very important."

"About?"

"Your quirk and some other general questions, now if you don't wish to answer some of the questions or don't know the answer please just say okay?" The boy nodded "Good, so, do you know what your quirk is?"

"Well I think it is some sort of emitter quirk, I am able to almost delete things I suppose."

"Okay, do you know of any setbacks from your quirk?" The headmaster leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, his nose twitching.

"Well the government required me to wear suppressants so overuse of my quirk can lead to me breaking my bones but my mum told me that when I first developed my quirk, my limps started to disappear, she said that two of my fingers just disappeared, she said it was like they cleanly got chopped off, bones, muscles, everything was on show."

"Did you bleed?"

"My mum said she didn't think I did."

"How often have you used your quirk?"

"Well once when it first appeared, once during the evaluation, once during and training and now once during the exam although...I secretly practised, Ah! I shouldn't have said that! Could you forget I ever said that please?"

"Do not worry, I won't tell. Is there anything else about your quirk, on the tape we spotted your skin seemed to turn green and the area around your back blurred, almost as if it was glitching but in real life."

"_**We should just eat him, I'm sure he would taste good roasted with an apple in his mouth like a pig."**_

"Well I'm not really sure but it's like I have something under my skin that protects me. It almost looks like scales but it never disappears, It hides when I'm not in danger of getting hurt."

"_**Excuse you, I'm not hiding, I am sleeping you oversized broccoli."**_

"Well Midoriya, that is rather interesting, back to your emitter quirk, do you know exactly what it does?"

"Well the government documents said that my quirk is able to delete things as I've already said, they also said that It is almost a hybrid of my mum's quirk, the government evaluation said that I had managed to change the gas I the air, this is also one of the first times that the shield was used. I turned the air into carbon monoxide, effectively killing mosy people in the test room, I hadn't meant to though."

"What was the result?"

"They said that I could most likely destroy things on an atomic level.."

"So that would explain the loss of limbs with such a clean cut. Do you know anyone of the government's blacklist?" Izuku looked away, letting out a sigh.

"Yes, I met them during an experiment. One of them as named Kaito, his quirk was dubbed "The Void" he could destroy anything if he knew what that thing was made out of...I remember him so clearly, he was pale with black hair, black stains on his fingers and around his eyes due to quirk use, his eyes were red but the sclera was black. He once got out of control when they tried to subdue him, it was a normal reaction but he managed to tear a hole in, well I suppose reality, I saw a different world which was the same except the red cross in the sky and the god staring back at me, it as nothing like the childish imitations of things we called gods..It felt off, my shield was going haywire, I remember the shield flashing around, not big enough to cover my whole body, as a reaction I turned the air into carbon monoxide...that was when it was decided that both Kaito and I were too dangerous to ever use our quirks." Nezu leaned back, almost looking scared

"How do you know that it was a god?"

"Because of another boy there, he was called Amiri, his quirk was called "the possessed", he could either summon a god or be possessed by one, being able to use their power, I remember him staring at the being, afterwards he said that it was a god but he also said that the god was forceful, he said it if wasn't for being possessed by apollo at the time, he most likely would've died."

"We have a boy called Amiri coming in on recommendation, very similar quirk to what you were talking about."

"Ah really! Wow, I'd love to meet him again!" Izuku vibrated in his seat, the headmaster chuckled but the underlying look of fear never left his eyes, Nezu was worried, what if these boys got onto the villain's side, who would be able to stop them? Certainly not anyone he knew, they were too powerful, maybe it was best just to keep them under a tight reign.

"Ah I just remembered, there was another boy, a bit older than me, everything he touched disintegrated so I bought him some gloves but I cut off two of the fingers..we were good friends, his name was Tomura, he was so shy!" Izuku laughed

"Well young Midoriya, I believe it is time for our meeting to end. Your mother will be worried about you if you don't get home soon." Izuku nodded and stood up, politely bowing.

"It was lovely meeting you Mr. Nezu"

"And you too Midoriya." And with that Izuku left, wondering the halls until he found the exit.

Result day came a few weeks later, Izuku had been nervous ever since leaving UA, his nails were practically bitten off, a bad habit. Once he saw the letter he tore it open, jumping slightly when a hologram popped up.

"I am here as a projection!"

"A-All Might? Wait this is from U.A. right?"

"Actually, I came to this town to work in U.A."

"Wait, All Might is working at U.A.?"

"Even if you passed the physical exam, you still got zero on the written exam."

"_**Suck to be you, it's your own fault for staying up all night worrying and listening to that one song over and over again."**_ The voice was right but the bloody thing was singing the whole soundtrack to Hamilton throughout the exam.

"So of course you didn't pass...if that was all there was to it. First, watch this video!" Izuku looked at the video, it was that girl he had saved from the zero pointer, Izuku couldn't make out all the words, he was a little hard of hearing but from what he could pick up, the girl was asking the teachers to give him some of her points, Izuku was astonished, he hadn't even really talked to her before, just saved her from getting crushed.

"You actions spurred others to act. How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! So Izuku Midoriya, 60 points and Ochako Ururaka 45 points, you both passed!" Izuku let out a high pitched whine sort of sound, freaking out slightly.

"This is crazy!" Izuku shouted eyes widening and tears welled up.

"Come, young Midoriya! This is your hero academia!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Izuku cried, his lip wobbling. Inko hugged her son tightly, both of them crying their eyes out.


	4. File Names, subjects 1-4(?)

**Okay so here is some information we have about characters and their quirks, here I will also give you more information about some characters, these characters will specifically be from the government's "black listed" quirks!**

Number: subject 1

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Nationality: Japanese

Religion:? Possibly Shinto

Age: 4 (currently 15)

Eye colour: green

Pupil type: slitted, reflects light like a cat

Height: 3'4 (currently 5'5)

Sex: Male

Birthday: July 15th

Skin colour: pale with freckles

Hair colour: green/black, curly, short (currently to shoulders)

Quirk: 1. His first quirk is the ability to destroy atoms, studies have shown that his ability to destroy atoms can either be on a large scale e.g a building or a small scale e.g turning stable O2 into H. His quirk backlashes are that he sometimes loses parts of his body, they come back after a while, depends on the severity of the wound. He can not recreate atoms, only destroy them. Quirk is highly dangerous, more atoms he destroys the more unstable the world will become, he could change the world as we know it. Without suppressants he would only need to touch a certain place to destroy another e.g if he touched the pavement of a city he could destroy a whole town near by. With suppressants he needs direct contact with object to destroy it e.g he needs to touch a cup to destroy that cup

2\. Second quirk is rather odd, any attacks towards the subject has led to a dark green 'shield' to form under his skin. His skin is naturally hard, unless strong they could not puncture skin, resistant to flames. Samples taken from shield prove it to be organic, appears like a scale, shield does not disappear, just hides in a different part of his body.

3\. Third quirk he claims is a voice in his head, voice tells him to kill everyone and to eat their flesh, other than that the voice is apparently like an annoying friend. Voice only appears after shield use, believed to be related to the shield quirk but we have no certain evidence of this, possibly a coincidence or is the shield more than it appears to be.

Quirk name: 1. dismantle

2\. Protector/bulwark

3\. The Tacenda Noceur (was provided by said voice)

Worries: the subject is very naive and innocent, he is unaware how powerful Dismantle is, we fear the subject may release too much power and flatten a city, the subject will be provided quirk suppressants in the form of clothing/jewellery. Killed a whole room of researchers by changing air to hydrogen peroxide when scared. Destroyed a researcher's torso.

Number: subject 2

Name: Amiri Amare Airell Elijah Solstace

Nationality: Sunuainian (from Sunuania)

Religion: pagan

Age: 4 (currently 15)

Eye colour: golden rings on outside of iris, next ring is sky blue, next ring in gold, then blue, then gold.

Pupil type: tiger like, has second pair of eyelids, slightly colour blind, has more tiger-like eyes rather than humans, six times better night vision.

Height: 3'2 (currently 5'2)

Sex: Male

Birthday: June 20th

Skin colour: tanned with golden freckles

Hair colour: golden, long, to ankles (currently at knee)

Quirk: god absorption/possession. Each inheritor is blessed by a god at birth, this god then shall be the main god that the quirk user can connect with. Once user is connected with a god they will share similar features, e.g possession of Apollo leads to glowing eyes, more muscle definition, glowing hair like sunlight, glowing tattoos that depict tales of Apollo, ability to summon Apollo's bow and shoot arrows that release high amount of light. Setbacks are that if another god suddenly shows up, he will be susceptible to possession, after God has left, must wait 30 mins to use again, can leave lasting effects on the body. Can be possessed by any god the quirk inheritor has made sacrifices and has a connection with. Fundamental god for this user is Apollo. Can summon gods when subject gets out of control or feels like needs protection or gods get 'overprotective'

Quirk name: Kalopsia

Worries: he blinded a group of researchers, burnt one researcher to a crisp, once summoned god Ares who killed over half of our researchers. Shall need quirk suppressants in the form of earrings, quirk therapy, not near any shrines.

Number: subject 3

Name: Kaito Kobayashi

Nationality: Japanese-Korean

Religion: Shinto

Age: 4 (currently 15)

Eye colour: clotted blood red on the outside ring, fades to blood red then has a golden ring around pupil

Pupil type: slitted

Birthday: October 31st

Skin colour: death pale with scars over face

Hair colour: black, fluffy, long (currently short around sides, long and bouncy on crown, down to his eyebrows.

Quirk: his quirk allowed him that at a touch he can get rid of a whole object, unlike Dismantle, this quirk literally allows user to delete the object, no evidence of it existing except in memory or pictures, no rubble, no sign of it physically being there. Quirk does not have a limit, it is worried that this quirk could rip a hole in time and space. User needs to know majority elements in object. Extended usage has caused subjects sclera to permanently be stained black, has black stains on fingers and a black tongue. Subject can rip a portal between places that can heal up by deleting the portal in the first place. Can create a whole between another dimension, dimension is similar to our own but with a black sky, a big red cross in the sky with a fallen god (explained by Amiri) that is hellbent on destroying the world except quirk user.

Quirk name: Nihility/void/oblivion/abyss

Worries: subject almost let the god escaped its world. One cut off a researcher's arm by using quirk. Subject has been shown to not be entirely human, no either species has been identified though. High surveillance, destroyed quirk suppressants, bad attitude, only calm around subject 2. Must be kept around subject 2. Subject 3 is an orphan, shall stay with subject 2, will go to the same schools. Worried about lack of sympathy and quirk control when bad attitude.

Number: subject 4

Name: Wyatt Floortje Havelock

Nationality: English

Religion: pagan

Age: 4 (currently 15)

Eye colour: looks like staring at the ocean, they change depending on attitude. Stormy sea for anger, calm sea for usual, bright sea for happiness etc etc.

Pupil type: human although eyes are capable to look comfortably underwater

Birthday: June 8th

Skin colour: pale, covered in freckles, has long elf like ears that more around when whilled or like dog ears

Hair colour: Dark dark blue at roots, fades into turquoise, ends in blonde.

Quirk:ᚒᚒᚐᚈᚓᚏ ᚁᚐᚄᚓᚇ ᚊᚒᚔᚏᚊ ᚆᚐᚄ ᚈᚆᚓ ᚐᚁᚔᚂᚔᚈᚔ ᚈᚑ ᚉᚑᚅᚈᚏᚑᚂ ᚂᚐᚏᚌᚓ ᚁᚑᚇᚔᚓᚄ ᚑᚃ ᚒᚒᚐᚈᚓᚏ ᚐᚈ ᚒᚒᚔᚂᚂ ᚃᚑᚏ ᚓᚎᚐᚋᚚᚂᚓ ᚆᚓ ᚑᚅᚉᚓ ᚉᚑᚅᚈᚏᚑᚂᚂᚓᚇ ᚈᚆᚓ ᚑᚉᚓᚐᚅ ᚈᚑ ᚉᚐᚂᚋ ᚒᚒᚆᚓᚅ ᚆᚓ ᚒᚒᚐᚄ ᚆᚐᚚᚚᚔ ᚐᚅᚇ ᚒᚒᚆᚓᚅ ᚆᚓ ᚒᚒᚐᚄ ᚐᚅᚌᚏᚔ ᚈᚆᚓ ᚑᚉᚓᚐᚅ ᚁᚓᚉᚐᚋᚓ ᚉᚆᚑᚚᚚᚔ ᚐᚅᚇ ᚐᚅᚌᚏᚔ ᚔᚈᚄᚓᚂᚃᚈᚆᚔᚄ ᚊᚒᚔᚏᚊ ᚆᚐᚄ ᚂᚓᚐᚇ ᚈᚑ ᚌᚔᚂᚂᚄ ᚐᚚᚚᚓᚐᚏᚔᚅᚌ ᚒᚒᚆᚓᚅ ᚆᚓ ᚔᚄ ᚔᚅ ᚒᚒᚐᚈᚓᚏ ᚃᚔᚅᚄ ᚈᚑ ᚐᚚᚚᚓᚐᚏ ᚑᚅ ᚐᚏᚋᚄ ᚁᚐᚉᚊ ᚉᚐᚂᚃᚓᚄ ᚐᚅᚇ ᚃᚑᚏ ᚆᚔᚋ ᚈᚑ ᚆᚐᚃᚓ ᚒᚒᚓᚁᚁᚓᚇ ᚆᚐᚅᚇᚄ ᚐᚅᚇ ᚃᚓᚓᚈ ᚒᚒᚆᚓᚅ ᚔᚅ ᚒᚒᚐᚈᚓᚏ ᚆᚓ ᚐᚂᚄᚑ ᚆᚐᚄ ᚒᚄᚓ ᚑᚃ ᚓᚉᚆᚑ ᚂᚑᚉᚐᚈᚔᚑᚅ ᚄᚓᚈᚁᚐᚉᚊ ᚔᚄ ᚈᚆᚐᚈ ᚆᚓ ᚉᚐᚅ ᚅᚑᚈ ᚂᚔᚃᚓ ᚒᚒᚔᚈᚆᚑᚒᚈ ᚁᚏᚓᚐᚈᚆᚔᚅᚌ ᚔᚅ ᚒᚒᚐᚈᚓᚏ ᚐᚃᚈᚓᚏ ᚐᚒᚒᚆᚔᚂᚓ ᚆᚓ ᚒᚒᚑᚒᚂᚇ ᚇᚔᚓ ᚒᚒᚔᚈᚆᚑᚒᚈ ᚐ ᚇᚐᚔ ᚑᚃ ᚁᚓᚔᚅᚌ ᚔᚅ ᚈᚆᚓ ᚒᚒᚐᚈᚓᚏ

ᚆᚓ ᚉᚐᚅ ᚉᚑᚅᚈᚏᚑᚂ ᚃᚂᚑᚒᚒᚓᚏ ᚌᚏᚑᚒᚒᚈᚆ ᚁᚒᚈ ᚑᚅᚂᚔ ᚃᚂᚑᚒᚒᚓᚏᚄ ᚆᚓ ᚉᚐᚅ ᚌᚏᚑᚒᚒ ᚈᚆᚓᚋ ᚑᚒᚈ ᚑᚃ ᚚᚓᚑᚚᚂᚓᚄ ᚁᚑᚇᚔᚓᚄ ᚐᚅᚇ ᚐᚅᚔᚒᚒᚆᚓᚏᚓ ᚏᚓᚐᚂᚂᚔ ᚁᚒᚈ ᚑᚅᚂᚔ ᚃᚂᚑᚒᚒᚓᚏᚄ ᚄᚓᚈᚁᚐᚉᚊᚄ ᚐᚏᚓ ᚆᚔᚋ ᚉᚑᚒᚌᚆᚔᚅᚌ ᚒᚚ ᚚᚓᚈᚐᚂᚄ ᚆᚓ ᚆᚐᚄ ᚆᚐᚔ ᚃᚓᚃᚓᚏ ᚒᚒᚆᚓᚅ ᚆᚓ ᚌᚓᚈᚄ ᚓᚋᚁᚐᚏᚏᚐᚄᚄᚓᚇ ᚃᚂᚑᚒᚒᚓᚏᚄ ᚄᚚᚏᚑᚒᚈ ᚔᚅ ᚆᚔᚄ ᚆᚐᚔᚏ ᚐᚅᚇ ᚆᚓ ᚐᚂᚒᚒᚐᚔᚄ ᚄᚋᚓᚂᚂᚄ ᚑᚃ ᚃᚂᚑᚒᚒᚓᚏᚄ ᚆᚓ ᚆᚐᚄ ᚒᚒᚑᚊᚓᚅ ᚒᚚ ᚄᚒᚏᚏᚑᚒᚅᚇᚓᚇ ᚁᚔ ᚚᚓᚈᚐᚂᚄ ᚆᚓ ᚉᚐᚅ ᚄᚑᚋᚓᚈᚔᚋᚓᚄ ᚌᚓᚈ ᚈᚆᚑᚏᚅᚄ ᚌᚏᚑᚒᚒᚔᚅᚌ ᚑᚒᚈ ᚑᚃ ᚆᚔᚋ ᚄᚑ ᚆᚓ ᚚᚒᚂᚂᚄ ᚈᚆᚓᚋ ᚑᚒᚈ ᚁᚒᚈ ᚆᚔᚄ ᚓᚋᚑᚈᚔᚑᚅᚐᚂ ᚄᚈᚐᚈᚓ ᚐᚃᚃᚓᚉᚈᚄ ᚃᚂᚑᚒᚒᚓᚏ ᚌᚏᚑᚒᚒᚈᚆ ᚃᚑᚏ ᚓᚎᚐᚋᚚᚂᚓ ᚔᚃ ᚆᚓ ᚔᚄ ᚆᚐᚚᚚᚔ ᚆᚓ ᚒᚒᚔᚂᚂ ᚁᚓ ᚔᚅ ᚉᚑᚅᚈᚏᚑᚂ ᚁᚒᚈ ᚔᚃ ᚆᚓ ᚔᚄ ᚆᚓᚐᚏᚈᚁᚏᚑᚊᚓᚅ ᚆᚔᚄ ᚊᚒᚔᚏᚊ ᚒᚒᚔᚂᚂ ᚌᚑ ᚆᚐᚔᚒᚒᚔᚏᚓ

Quirk name:ᚋᚐᚏᚋᚑᚏᚔᚄ

Worries: n/a


End file.
